


A Child´s Prayer

by fireangel76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76





	A Child´s Prayer

Emptiness, darkness  
Painful void  
Despair ever-growing  
Screaming without voice  
Aching blade through my heart.

Falling into the darkness  
Wondering if I ever left  
The wall is broken  
Defenses washed away  
Hope only a memory.

All is lost  
The light is fading  
Surrender would be  
Such a sweet release  
A prisoner of my own strength I am.

Duty tortures me relentlessly  
Compelling me to move forward  
The shield and the spear I am  
Commander of nothing  
But my own soul.

Subterfuges will be used  
To forge a new beginning  
Sorrow must be cleansed  
And purge of self-delusion  
I own nothing, I´m own by no-one.

I am what I´ve always been  
Echoes in the night remember me  
Vastness universe awaits  
To rebuild what was shattered  
Love will reunite what hate pulled apart.

In the mists of time  
The path becomes unclear  
Up is down, yesterday is now  
Confusion of the mind  
The enemy will try to find.

The heart must listen  
What the ears refuse to hear  
Change is possible  
To those who believe  
Obedient soldiers to the truth.

Ancient calls  
Must be answered  
The flow must be restored  
Fear is nothing but a liar  
Trying to imprison us all.

Everything and nothing at the same time  
Forgiveness the blood in our veins  
Echoing souls will meet again  
The illusion of solitude will fade  
Cause I´ve never left your side.

Growing warmth  
Timid light  
Hide no more  
Listen to my call  
Between the darkest depths.

I surrender my burdens  
I release my chains  
I´ve stripped my heart  
And bared my soul  
As I stand strengthened.

With a child´s heart  
A child´s soul  
Without travelling  
I´ve conquered  
The return home.


End file.
